i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Patriarch Reliance
For Book 1, see Book 1: Patriarch Reliance. : For Chapter 39, see Patriarch Reliance! (Chapter). ---- | Image = Patriarch-Reliance.png|True Form PatriarchReliance.PNG|Human Form | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 靠山老祖 | Pinyin = Kàoshān lǎo zǔ | Alias = Old Turtle Patriarch Foot-Loose | Status = Alive | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown; at least 3 billion+ | Species = Demonic Turtle | Gender = male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = Meng Hao Guyiding Tri-Rain | Enemy = | Master = Meng Hao | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao Guyiding Tri-Rain | Occupation = Dao Protector of the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer Patriarch of Reliance Sect Xuanwu Turtle of the Ninth Mountain and Sea Sole Xuanwu Turtle of the Mountains and Seas | Affiliation = Reliance Sect (formerly) Meng Hao Mountain and Sea Realm Mountain and Sea Butterfly | Sect = Reliance Sect Footloose Sect | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea Ninth Mountain | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Southern Domain | Cultivation = Dao Realm (Dao Sovereign) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 2 (mentioned) Book 1, Chapter 39 (clone's appearance) | Manhua = | Book = 1 , 2 , ? , ? , 5 , 6 , 7, 8 , 9 , 10 | Appearsin = ???? chapters | Quotation = Heh heh heh! The Patriarch is the most incredible, yet again! | Speaker = to himself | Book# = 6 | Chapter# = 801 | ChapterName = We Will Meet Again! | Introduction = Patriarch Reliance is a giant demonic turtle that was sealed by the League of Demon Sealers to be the Dao Protector of the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer, which ended up being Meng Hao. His cultivation base is around the Dao Sovereign level. He was thought to have existed during the time of the Ancient Immortals. During the time Meng Hao was recreating the Mountain and Sea Realm, there were no longer any Xuanwu turtles. Meng Hao offered Patriarch Reliance the chance to become the Xuanwu turtle of the Ninth Mountain and Sea who would be the sole Xuanwu turtle in the entire Mountain and Sea Realm, and be eternally responsible for the qi flow of the Mountains and Seas. | Appearance = He has the appearance of a giant demonic turtle with the State of Zhao on his back. He carries the whole state of Zhao on his back to cover the phrase "Meng Hao`s Turtle" which was written on his back when he was still a young hatch-ling. | Personality = Very greedy and arrogant and narcissistic, always believes that he is the smartest. | Description = | Background = Before Meng Hao was even born, Patriarch Reliance was sealed by the League of Demon Sealers. After being sealed, he took over their sect known as the Demon Sealing Sect and renamed it as the Reliance Sect. During the time of his sealing, he used a sliver of his will to take on a human form and had it cultivate from scratch to become powerful enough to break the seal that was sealing his movements, which would mean he could move the Reliance Sect, which meant there would be no Ninth Generation demon sealer, which in turn would mean his freedom. | History = Book 1 Further in the future after Meng Hao joined the Reliance Sect, he tricked Meng Hao to drag several powerful cultivators so he can refine their spiritual energy, promising a substantial reward. After Meng Hao delivered the experts, he only gave Meng Hao one low-grade spirit stone, giving rise to Meng Hao's anger causing him to start stealing Patriarch Reliance's treasures. Moreover, Patriarch Reliance put a seal on himself that he couldn't break in a short period of time so all he could do was sit and watch Meng Hao rob him. While robbing him and getting yelled at by Patriarch Reliance, he ended up stumbling onto a jade slip that couldn't be used, which was soon revealed as the legacy of the League of Demon Sealers. Meng Hao felt that this wasn't enough and started to refine the spiritual energy that Patriarch Reliance was going to refine, which lead to Meng Hao breaking thorough to the 10th level of Qi Condensation, which in turn lead Meng Hao being able to use the Demon Sealer jade slip making Meng Hao the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer. Later, Lord Revelation showed up to fight Patriarch Reliance because of the latter's unscrupulous slaughtering of all the powerful cultivators for their spiritual energy. As his will was still sealed, he was unable to reveal himself so Lord Revelation started destroying everything which lead to the seal chaining Patriarch Reliance's movements to loosen enough for him to break out of. He killed Lord Revelation and fled far away from Meng Hao. Book 4 During the time Meng Hao was in the Demon Immortal Sect and taking on the Demon Immortal Pagoda he met a young Patriarch Reliance, and since he was angry at the old turtle for running away and not fulfilling his duties he started to beat Patriarch Reliance and ended up riding him through the higher levels of the Demon Sealing Pagoda. He also wrote a sign on his back saying "Meng Hao's Turtle". After leaving the Demon Immortal Sect, Meng Hao was sent through space back to South Heaven. On the way he saw the State of Zhao and Patriarch Reliance in the Milky Way Sea and decided to go there. Book 5 In the Milky Way Sea, Meng Hao came to a sect called the Footloose Sect, which Meng Hao later concluded to be the former Reliance Sect with Patriarch Reliance at its' helm. After conning Patriarch Reliance, Meng Hao fled deeper into the Milky Way Sea to escape the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch. Book 7 Later when Meng Hao became the Lord of Dao of Alchemy and used his enhanced divine sense, he found and chased after Patriarch Reliance. Using Patriarch Reliance, Meng Hao managed to escape from Fang Shuoduo, his marriage with Li Ling'er, and planet East Victory. Book 8 He came to accept the fact of being Meng Hao's Dao Protector and was a very formidable figure during the war with the 33 Heavens and the Immortal God Continent. He, along with Shui Dongliu and Sea Dream, single-handedly fought against powerhouses of the enemies. Book 10 Meng Hao officially made him the sole Xuanwu turtle of the Mountain and Sea Realm, allowing him to have control of the qi flow of the Mountains and Seas for eternity. | Trivia = The reason that he has a land mass on his back is because when Meng Hao went back in time during his trip to the Demon Immortal Sect, he beat him and wrote the words 'Meng Hao's Turtle' on his shell. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Demon Beasts Category:True Immortal Category:Male Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Affiliation Category:League of Demon Sealers/Affiliation Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Eighth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Dao Realm Category:Dao Lord Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vast Expanse/Characters Category:Footloose Sect/Characters